The missing Scene
by CSI-missy
Summary: The missing Scene in Goblet of Fire, where Harry and Cedric are in the maze, slasher! don't like, don't read, that's all there is to it. onwards! oneshot


"For a moment, I thought you were gonna leave me there."

"For a moment, so did I." The two laughed quietly, staring at each other. Harry looked around; Krum and Fleur were out of the running, so…

"Um…" Cedric said; the silence was growing greatly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, we should go," said Harry

"Well…" Cedric didn't want to leave Harry just yet, he wanted to stand there with him and…he didn't really know.

"Krum and Fleur are out of the running so…technically we have all the time in the world. We could-" Harry cut himself off before he said something totally stupid and utterly humiliating. He blushed a deep red, and was about to leave when he felt Cedric's hand on his shoulder. He looked up quickly into the storm grey eyes of the older boy. Cedric's hand was light on his shoulder, but his gaze was heavy, making Harry shift uncomfortably. Harry tried to shrug his hand off, but Cedric's grip tightened, holding him still. Harry tried to fill the silence that was creeping in again.

"I never got to thank you, for helping me with the second clue, Cedric. I would never have been able to figure it out myself," said Harry. Cedric nodded.

"Just returning the favour," he said. Harry's heart sunk and he tried to move away, but Cedric held him down again.

"Why did you do it?" he asked Harry. Harry tilted his head away from Cedric's hand in confusion.

"What?"

"Tell me about the dragons? You could've kept it secret and had all the glory yourself."

"No, I couldn't've. Everyone else would've known, and you'd've been the only one left to fend for them self."

"Well, thanks."

"You're welcome. I knew you'd pay me back." Now Cedric's heart sank.

"You only did it because you knew I'd help you with the next task?"

"Oh, no, I just…" Harry trailed off, he turned and managed one step before Cedric's other hand grabbed his other shoulder. Cedric turned Harry to face him.

"Just what?" asked Cedric. Harry was lost in the nightmare of Cedric facing the Hungarian Horntail on the pitch. He was lost in the nightmare of Cedric dying at the mercy of a dragon, and he shuddered.

"Just couldn't bare to see you die when I could do something," he said and once again tried to turn and leave, but once again, Cedric held him down. Harry reached up a hand to push his dark hair out of his eyes. Cedric watched Harry's hand move and push the dark locks away. Harry looked down at the ground, Cedric's grip tight on his shoulder.

"Well, thank you," said Cedric, unsure of what else to say. Harry looked up, his hair was hanging over his eyes. He reached up a hand to move his hair, but Cedric moved one hand up to Harry's face and moved the hair himself, so he could see the emerald green eyes of the youngest champion. Cedric's hand rested on Harry's cheek and held his gaze. No one in the world could see them, except perhaps Professor Moody, they were all alone. Cedric took a single step, closing most the distance between him and Harry. God, how long he waited for this moment, just him and Harry and no one else.

"Cedric?" asked Harry, feeling Cedric's warm breath against his face and Cedric's right hand still weighing on his cheek and the other on his shoulder. Cedric said nothing, just continued to stare longingly into those scared green eyes. Harry's heart raced, pounding painfully in his chest, as Cedric ran his thumb down Harry's cheek bone. Harry's breath caught and he closed his eyes, as Cedric moved closer. When he opened his eyes again his lips were a hair's width away from Cedric's. As Cedric was about to move the last sliver he broke out of his trance and stepped back, removing his hands from Harry and turning away. How could he so stupid? As he was about to walk away, Harry caught his arm and pulled him back into the kiss they'd both wanted so bad. They're lips locked in bruising passion, one hand on Cedric's arm, the other on his neck holding him close, they stood like that for a moment, savouring the taste of the other. Then Harry pulled back, stepping away and panting for breath, watching Cedric catch his own breath and take in what just happened.

"Is that what you wanted?" asked Harry, Cedric stared at him, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Not at all," he said. Harry was crushed, they'd been so close before, and if that wasn't what Cedric wanted then what was it?

"Then what?" he yelled at the older boy, tears stinging his eyes. How could Cedric do that to him? Cedric took two long steps to close the distance again, and taking Harry's head in his hands pulled the boy close and kissed him. A bruising kiss, filled with more passion then the first one. Harry grabbed Cedric's shirt and held on tightly as Cedric's tongue fought for entrance into the younger boy's mouth, which Harry instantly granted. Cedric explored Harry's mouth, and Harry let out a low moan, tightening his grip on Cedric's shirt as his knees began to feel like Jell-O. After what felt like a life time Cedric pulled away, Harry still gripping his shirt for fear of loosing the ability to stand. Cedric grabbed his shoulders and helped him stand.

"You okay?" he asked, Harry looked up at him as he regained his balance.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Alright then, that's more what I was aiming for," said Cedric with another smirk and Harry gave a short laugh.

"Alright then, we should…go and…get the…the…the cup." He tried desperately to catch his breath while trying to talk.

"Or we could-" started Cedric, but a sound from behind them caught their attention, and the hedges started to join together, attempting to catch the boys. Startled, they turned and dashed towards the glow of the cup, chased by the closing hedges, and already out of breath, they reached the cup just in time.

"Together?" asked Harry.

"Together," said Cedric and they grabbed the cup, whirling off into darkness.

And we all know the rest…


End file.
